


Sub-space Horror

by WordCarpenter



Category: Cthulhu Mythos - H. P. Lovecraft, LOVECRAFT H. P. - Works
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, First Aid, Flogging, Gags, Horror, Lovecraftian, Mild Gore, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Tea, Trailer park, Yog-Sothoth - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22064038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordCarpenter/pseuds/WordCarpenter
Summary: A short thing I conceived late one evening before heading to bed.
Relationships: Alex (OC)/Sharon (OC)





	1. Chapter 1

The sallow-complexioned young man didn't wait for Walter to finish greet greeting him as he entered the modest suburban house.

"I'm telling you Walter it wasn't her!”

“Alex, you look half dead! Let me make you something calming to drink, will tea suffice?” Walter watched the wiry young man nervously fidget on the spot as he closed the front door, contemplatively stroking his white beard-a colour earned from the vast span of experiences he’d attained during his 56 years of living. Alex’s hazel eyes had a crazed look about them, leaving Walter baffled as to what had him so rattled.

All of Alex's 6'8" gauntness sat at Walter's ornate Chinese maple dining table, wringing his hands as he eyed the deep red-stained wooded dragons that snaked down its legs, following its coiled body up and down with an intermittently blinking gaze.

"I'm telling you Walter it wasn't her!" Walter had taken the initiative, already in the kitchen prepping the tea pot. It was a simple tea pot, iron, covered in a jade paint that was worn off along the lateral ridges arranged equally-space across its circumference. This was the same statement Alex had texted him two days ago. A bouquet of honeybush, spearmint, lavender and gooseberries rose from the pot, putting Walter in a deep state of calmness. He hoped it would have a similar effect on his troubled friend. 

"Do you mean Sharon?" He called back from the kitchen as the tea steeped.

"No, I mean yes, I meant Sharon, but it wasn't Sharon," 

Walter carried in the tea along with two pale-green hand-sculpted cups, silently setting the tray down and filling each of the cups three-quarters full of the scalding liquid. He had had uncountable conversations like this before with his bondage students: inevitably something intense would transpired in a scene leaving its participants hurt and vulnerable. This happened so frequently he’d memorized the words he now spoke to Alex.

"What you're feeling right now is completely natural and valid.” Walter sat down into a reclined position. He was confident he could resolve whatever was troubling Alex, or at the very least guide him to the appropriate resources, were it out of his areas of expertise. "It's hot, so let it sit for a bit," taking a cup by the top and setting it down in front of the seat opposite to Alex,

"You don't know that. How could you know that?" Alex berated, then apologized. “I-I'm sorry Walter. I’m thankful you introduced me to the city’s kink community, and not ungrateful for what you've taught me about dominating, but after this last session I don't think I can go back."

Walter exhaled as he shifted forward, matching his posture to Alex's in an effort to make him more at ease. "You haven't exactly been forthcoming with details, Alex, so I do not know whether this is something I can help you with, however I suspect," Walter looked Alex in the eye, "that you're blowing this out of proportion."

Alex shook his head, looking down at his tea. "You recall my email, the one on Sharon's sub-space?"

"Yes, it was two weeks ago. I recommended you and her explore it from both sides. Discuss how you both felt about it.”

"Well we did that, and continued our sessions, but then I pushed it too far, pushed her too far, oh god Sharon." Alex teared up at the last bit, recovering a handkerchief from his pocket to dry his eyes. Walter smiled: the handkerchief was his gift to Alex last Christmas. It was easily recognizable, being a uniquely beautiful chequered red cloth. After Alex calmed down a bit Walter spoke.

"Set the scene for me Alex," blowing on his tea, taking a sip, "please, give me as much as you are able that I may work through this with you." Walter encouraged.

"It was two days ago," Alex blew his nose, "we'd just gotten back from a quick walk around the trailer park. We stretched and prepped for the session, and each of us had booked the afternoon off to manage aftercare."

"So this was before the texts you sent me Friday?"

"Yes. I texted you after it all happened. I barely got any sleep that night, and tried to rationalize my way through Saturday as I attempted consoling her, but she wouldn't have any of it. Sunday-"

"Alex, you're getting ahead of yourself, what happened in the scene?"

"Sorry. I had her knees, wrists, and breasts bound, nothing fancy, simple and safe like you taught me. The binding locked her arms around the stripping pole I bought her last Christmas—Walter, this next bit you must hear me out. I'm at my wits end!”

Which I still maintain was too much, Walter wanted to say, biting his tongue. Alex had only known Sharon a year. Ignoring the financial implications, Walter thought the two had rushed things by moving in together—"

“Alex, please have some tea and continue.” Walter took up his own tea in kind.

"We'd been exploring her sub-space," Alex barely held onto his cup before putting it down, "just like I said earlier, in each session since our conversation two weeks ago. We were both loving it! She’d even started using a blindfold to heighten the sensations, which I thought, the goal that Friday was to explore her sub-space further. In previous sessions Sharon had described these coloured shapes that pulsated whenever I spanked her. The session before, already in that trance-like state, she mentioned hearing whispers before coming, which hadn't happened before." 

Alex paused, looking Walter in the eye as if to confirm he was still listening. Walter had finished his tea, and was looking off into space, stroking his beard contemplatively. He caught Alex's stare, acknowledged him with a nod, pouring himself another cup as Alex continued.

"After I brought her down and asked about it she couldn't remember it happening. My curiosity had been piqued, however, so I was determined to examine them further the in this session. I started the session verbally insulting her, like she liked, then using a flogger to strike her ass repeatedly. She was moaning so much, and had likely fallen into sub-space the I started asking about the coloured shapes and whispers. She responded as if in a trance, saying that the shapes were all around her, but she couldn't make out what the whispers were. I probed further about them, moving around and flogging her breasts. She sounded like she was really trying to make out what they were saying. Oh god I wish I had stopped there Walter, I'm sure none of this would have happened!"

“If I may,” Walter interrupted, ”I’d like to say here and now Alex, that hearing voices when in sub-space isn't something new or to be frightened by. Every sub experiences sub-space a little differently, and Sharon's sounds as uniquely beautiful as it is normal."

"The whispers didn't troubled me, and aren't what trouble me now!" Alex snapped, pulling himself back, "Sorry again Walter, I don't mean to go off at you—"

"You have nothing to apologize for Alex. I’ve interrupted too early in your exposition, please proceed." 

what the whispers were, I see that now. She did it because she knew how curious I was. She did it for me, and I'll never forgive myself for it." Alex became silent then, pulling out his handkerchief to manage his once again teary eyes. Walter waited for what seemed to him like an appropriate time before clearing his throat.

"Alex, please, tell me what happened next?"

"Yes, sorry, so I kept flogging her breasts and ass, pressing her to listen closer. When I tugged on her nipple piercing she practically whaled, collapsing to the floor like a crumpled wad of tissue. I assumed that she'd come, so I should wrap up the scene. I had put down the flogger on the floor, no more than four feet away, when I heard it under her breath. It was faint, but slowly getting louder: a droning cacophony of syllables. I went back to her, asking her what was wrong. She was lying on the floor stretched out from the pole with only the binding on her wrists holding her in place. I said our safeword, _starfish_ , before removing her blindfold."

Alex yelped in pain, clasping his thumb with his other hand as a bright red bulb formed where flesh met nail, then proceeded to roll down and into the crevasse made by his index finger wrapped around its knuckle. He'd been biting what little was left of his thumbnail. From the looks of things all his fingernails had been bitten down to the flesh.

"Jesus Alex! Keep pressure on that while I grab some paper towel from the—no, some gauze from the first-aid kit.”

After disinfecting the self-inflicted wound, Walter began bandaging Alex's finger. Alex hadn't said a word since. He stopped Walter’s hands, fiercely looking him in the eye.

"They weren't there!” 

Walter stared back. "What wasn't there?" Securing the bandage with some medical tape. The evening sun cast a brilliant array of purples, reds and oranges onto Alex's face through the opposing window, a window that looked onto a quiet street. Alex took his hand back and brought his now chilled tea to his thin lips, sipping deeply while Walter packed up the kit.

"Even from the far wall, where I'd thrown myself, I could they were gone." 

“Alex, what was gone?”

“…her eyes, Walter, her eyes!”

Having finished repacking the kit, Walter walked back over to his seat, waiting for clarification from Alex for a moment before speaking. After a minute or so of silence, save for the sound of Alex finishing his tea, he spoke.

"Alex, you can't mean what I think you mean. It must've been a trick of the light."

"I'm deadly serious Walter. Her eyeballs. Weren’t. There.” Alex’s whole body seemed less tense. Walter couldn't say whether the tea, or retelling the story had calmed him more.

“Did they reappear after you untied her?”

"Untied her?" Alex guffawed, pouring himself another cup. Walter froze in place, tea cup suspended above the table with a now tightening grip. "Like I said, I had thrown myself to the far wall, and had no intention of going any closer. She kept chanting through the night and on into Saturday before I built up the nerve to gag her."

"Alex," Walter's voice was grave and course, "Do you mean to say that Sharon is still tied up in her trailer?" Alex was now completely sedated, even managing a bit of a smile.

"Yes, obviously."

The earthenware cup shattered in Walter's grip, as he shot up from his chair and flung himself across the table, which audibly creaked against his stocky build, hoisting Alex into the air. 

"Are you out of your fucking mind Alex! You can't leave someone tied up for two days! That's inhumane! That's reprehensible!" 

At least that's what he envisioned happening, however reality held precedence in his mind. He knew he had to get to Sharon, and only Alex knew the address. He had to handle this delicately, so as not to arise suspicion. 

"I just can't Alex," Walter feigned a chuckle, "I'd have to see it to believe it." Alex moved to Walter, and gripped hands over his.

"I welcome you seeing her, of only to prove my sanity. I know what you must think of me."

Unlikely, Walter thought.

"I haven't been able to reach any semblance of Sharon since what's happened. And if she's still in the same state as I left her you must promise me you won't untie her."

Walter looked at the door. He'd say anything to get there faster.

"Of course I promise—"

"Give me your word Walter, that you will not untie her if she's remained the same."

Walter held back his temper, focusing his resolve to help Sharon,

"You have my word, Alex."

Picking up the first aid kit, the two headed for the door. With his free hand, while locking the front door, Walter discreetly confirmed he had his pocketknife with him.


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon's dwelling was a trailer at the end of a culdesac of trailers; hers by far the most maintained, in a park on the Northern edge of the city. The sun had almost set, blanketing everything with a navy blue hue.

The drive there had been silent. Walter didn't make an effort to broach conversation, for fear his withheld anger being revealed. As they pulled into her driveway it took all of Walter's will to wait for the car to stop before getting out. He instead focused on correctly texting the street's name and place of address to the police, along with the words "police ambulance" as Alex put on the parking break.

When Alex finally did unlock the trailer door Walter didn't wait for him to open it. He pushed Alex as hard as he could away from the porch before entering and locking it behind him, forgetting in his hurry that Alex still held the keys to the door.

The intense heat and lack of interior light worsened Walter’s concern for Sharon’s health. It was a humid heat, made worse by the darkness. A brief but fruitful fumbling for the lights revealed his fears: Sharon was still bound to the dancing pole, situated in the middle of what must've been the living room. She was completely naked and covered in sweat, her shoulder length bleached-blond hair clinging to her face and neck. She was gagged, blindfolded, but worrisome of all she wasn't moving. 

Walter rushed over to her, drawing his utility knife and cutting her bindings.  
"Sharon?" He calmly but firmly asked, "Sharon it's Walter. Can you hear me? The police and ambulance are on their way. Sharon?"  
He dropped the knife and felt her neck for a pulse. 

There wasn't one. He removed the gag and blindfold. Her airways were clear, her eyes were closed.

Alex opened the door as Walter started administering CPR.

"Walter what are you doing?!" Alex shouted.

Walter paid no heed, placing one palm over the other and starting compressions on her chest.

"No Walter, don't!" Alex rushed over, grabbing Walter by the shoulders, wrestling with him briefly before being flung off. Walter tilted Sharon's head and pinched her nose, breathing into her mouth. Alex charged him again, this time knocking them both over.

"You've killed her you bastard!" Walter howled with grief, slugging him in the face. Faint sirens could be heard in the background. Walter stared blankly back at him. 

"Hear that? They're coming for you Alex, you're gonna fry for this. I don't care what kind of slimball lawyer you hire; I'm going to make sure you pay for this even if—"

It was at this point that Walter felt something pierce his jugular, specifically the pocket knife he’d discarded earlier. He heard Sharon’s voice chanting behind him as Alex’s empty eyes sockets stared back into his.

"Y'ai'ng'hgah Yog-Sothoth h'ee–l'geb f'ai throdog uaaah!"


End file.
